Ash's Adventures of Coco
Ash's Adventures of Coco is another upcoming Pokemon/Pixar crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Twelve-year-old Miguel Rivera (who Ash Ketchum, Scooby-Doo, Hiccup, Tino, Remy and their friends are hanging out and bonding with) lives in the small, fictional Mexican village of Santa Cecilia. Miguel dreams of becoming a musician like his idol Ernesto de la Cruz, a popular singer-songwriter and film star who died when he was crushed by a bell in a live concert. However, because Miguel's unknown great-great-grandfather left his family to achieve his musical dreams and failed to return, his family has banned music for generations, causing the only relative Miguel likes to be his great-grandmother Coco, who has not objected to music. On Día de los Muertos, after Miguel inadvertently damages Mama Imelda's ofrenda with his great-great grandfather's face ripped out, he finds a bent section of the photo revealing that his great-great grandfather used a guitar similar to de la Cruz, causing him to believe that he is directly related to de la Cruz. When Miguel attempts to participate in a talent contest and plays music from a guitar he had kept from his family, his grandmother destroys it and he leaves. Looking for a way to participate in the talent contest, Miguel infiltrates de la Cruz's mausoleum to steal his guitar and use it in the contest. However, he becomes invisible to the living except for Dante, a street dog he previously befriended. In the cemetery, Miguel meets his skeleton deceased relatives who are surprised that he notices them. They believe this is related to Imelda's inability to cross to the world of the living and they take Miguel to Land of the Dead, an afterlife dimension where the deceased people come from to visit their relatives on Día de los Muertos. There Imelda, Miguel and the rest of the family discover that the reason Imelda cannot cross is because her portrait disappeared from the damaged ofrenda. Miguel has to leave before sunrise or he will stay there forever as a skeleton, but he can immediately be sent back with a relative blessing using a petal of Aztec marigold; Imelda agrees to let Miguel go back home with the condition that he abandon his musical ambitions. Miguel refuses, leaves his family and meets up a lonely and forgotten jokester named Hector. Miguel claims that de la Cruz is his only family, and Hector agrees to help him find de la Cruz so he can return without giving up his dreams; in exchange, Miguel agrees to put Hector's portrait in his family's ofrenda in order for him to cross the bridge. Hector helps Miguel to get a guitar from one of his friends, Chicharrón, in order to enter a musical contest where the prize is an entrance to de la Cruz's palace, and Chicharrón disappears because all living people have forgotten him. Hector also paints Miguel's face as a skeleton so he can walk free in the city without being noticed by his family. They go to the contest, and win it just as Imelda and the rest of the family find Miguel after tracking him down with Imelda's Spirit animal alebrije, Pepita. An argument between Miguel and Hector takes place when Hector discovers Miguel could have returned to his home all the time. In response, Miguel leaves Hector and Dante, determined to sneak into de la Cruz's palace on his own. At the palace, Miguel befriends de la Cruz and convinces him that he is his great-great grandson, with both bonding as they spend time together. However, before de la Cruz can give him his blessing, Hector sneaks into the palace as Frida Kahlo, revealing that he used to be a well-known songwriter and composer, and de la Cruz's partner in the music business. After Miguel points out the similarities between their argument and one in one of de la Cruz's films where he poisons his counterpart, Hector remembers that on the day of his death, when he had decided to abandon the music industry and stay with his family. de la Cruz, furious over his refusal to work with him uninterrupted, poisoned him and stole his songs and guitar, thereby achieving fame. de la Cruz proceeds to take away Hector's portrait, and detains Hector and Miguel in a Cenote pit. In the pit, Miguel realizes his family's intentions and wishes to reconcile with them, and Hector reveals that his main motivation for wanting to cross the bridge was to see his daughter Coco again, making him Miguel's true great-great grandfather. However, because of Coco's memory is fading, and she is the only person still alive to remember Hector, he begins to fade away, giving them until sunrise to save him. With the help of Dante, who turns out to be an alebrije, Imelda finds Miguel and reunites with Hector, and Miguel convinces her and his family to help him recover Hector's portrait from de la Cruz by infiltrating his sunrise concert. The plan fails when de la Cruz destroys Hector's portrait by trowing it off the venue and into a puddle of water, but de la Cruz is exposed to his fans as a fraud by the deceased Rivera family, and Pepita throws him against a bell, which then fall on top of him, echoing his first death. As the sun rises, Hector begins to disappear and Miguel promises to make sure that Coco never forgets him. Imelda sends Miguel back to Santa Cecilia without limitations and he rushes to his home with Hector's old guitar where he tries to make an unresponsive Coco remember Hector. In a final desperate attempt, Miguel tearfully sings "Remember Me", which was a song that Hector had lovingly dedicated to his daughter before de la Cruz stole it from him. The song revitalizes Coco, who shares with Miguel some of her memories and gives him the missing part of the portrait of her parents with Hector's face, and Miguel reconciles with the rest of his living family. A year later on Día de los Muertos, Coco has passed away, and Miguel presents the family ofrenda to his new baby sister. Miguel's efforts have left de la Cruz to be forgotten by the world of the living, and subsequently remember Hector. In the Land of the Dead, Hector and Imelda reuniting with Coco before crossing the bridge to see his family, where Miguel plays the guitar for Dante, Pepita (in the form of a cat), and both his living and deceased family members. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Nella, Trinket, Garrett, Clod, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, Sakura Avalon, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Hannah Whitehouse (Cure White), Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, Kurumi Tokisaki, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, Drago Bludvist, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, The Dazzlings, and Team Rocket will guest star in this film. *The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, Kurumi Tokisaki, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, Drago Bludvist, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, The Dazzlings, and Team Rocket will work for Ernesto de la Cruz in this film. *The main reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang Scrappy-Doo are guest starring in this film is because the real film featured a dog named Dante. *''Ratatouille'', The Weekenders, The Rescuers Down Under, and Coco were all made by Disney. *Both Ratatouille and Coco were also made by Pixar and featured music scores composed by Michael Giacchino. *''Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!, Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'', and Coco were all released on 2017. *In this movie, Ash forms a bond with Miguel and the Riveras because of his "Wisdom". *Like Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming film Pooh's Adventures of Coco, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokemon films, the Scooby-Doo films, the How to Train Your Dragon films, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Batman and Harley Quinn, The Rescuers Down Under, Ice Age: Continental Drift, and Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade. Transcript Ash's Adventures of Coco/Transcript Links Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:Mexican films